Crixxiani: A Star Wars Story
by bluemoon815
Summary: No one said that this was going to be easy; especially when its a task as big as mine. Still, the Rebels need an ally, and I'm too happy to provide them with one. But I've been having some very strange feelings lately that I can't explain. Is this what I think it is? Or is it what I've always feared? (This is a MAJOR AU so if you don't like canon being twisted a little don't read)
1. A New Prophecy

_When the War has lasted many years,  
A new Chosen One will come.  
When the galaxy is soaked in blood and tears,  
The new Chosen One will come._

 _A resident of the Middle Rim,  
An untapped power lying within.  
Chosen by the Will of the Force,  
They will run an unimaginable course._

 _Heartbreak shall start their journey off right,  
A weight put on them will give them their sight.  
A duty to uphold, and a planet to free,  
They will sacrifice themselves for others if need be._

 _Walking the line between the Light and the Dark,  
_ _The final decision will cause a great spark.  
_ _Time spent on each side, they will endure,  
_ _Only a great battle will make them sure._

 _Darkness around them, but true Light in their heart,  
Only when they come back, will they need a fresh start.  
He or she will find much strife,  
In saving their own and the galaxy's life._

 _Bound by the Force, and fueled by love,  
They and another, the Sith they will free themselves of.  
Kind, clever, and brave they will be,  
They will welcome the Light and cause Darkness to flee._

 _They will find someone that they thought they had lost,  
Protecting and saving them at any cost.  
Escaping near devastation, they will face,  
A Great Evil will then give chase._

 _The Force will be their greatest ally,  
A new power and future they will then come by.  
Love, family, and power they shall find,  
Will make them a hero, a Legend, for all of time._


	2. On Degobah

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story! I have received a flood of PMs and requests from fans of me and Star Wars alike asking me to create a Fanfiction for this category. I'm a HUGE Star Wars fan myself and after seeing The Last Jedi and LOVING it, I finally got a storyline planned out. So come with me on this ride full of action, adventure, danger, surprise twists, and everything in between. I really hope you enjoy this story and if you do, F, F, and R. And if you don't, then why are you even here? Just kidding. So let's embark on this journey together, and may the Force be you. :)**

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes.

With heavy breathing and straining muscles, he took in the now familiar sights of Degobah. Glancing around to make sure he was really there, his eyes soon fell on the small form of Jedi Master Yoda. "A prophecy, you gave," he said gravely.

"That was a prophecy?" asked Luke, still shaken from the words that just left his mouth. The green creature nodded once slowly. "Wow," he breathed, almost too stunned to believe he did such a thing.

"More powerful with the Force, you are becoming." Yoda praised. "More connected."

"Is there anyway to tell who it's about?" asked Luke. The small Master closed his eyes.

"Difficult to see," he said. "Tricky, prophecies are. No way to tell, for certain. Anybody, it could be. And at any time, it could come true."

"Could I try?" asked Luke shyly. "By reaching out?" Yoda nodded once again. Luke closed his eyes again and reached out, focusing all his energy on the Force and the answers he hoped it would bring him.

"What do you see?" asked Yoda.

"I see..." a dance of red and blue swirled in his mind. "Light and Dark. Fighting." Then something else came into his mind. It was warm yet refreshing. "And I see water and sunlight. And green. Lots of green."

"Hmmm, a planet, it could be." Yoda suggested. Luke nodded.

"That's it." he said, not seeing anything more. "Now I'm not seeing or feeling anything." Luke found himself out of breath from the effort. "But I still want to know who the prophecy's about." he added, standing.

"Patience, young Padawan," Yoda advised. "Work on that, you still must. Come to you in time, the answer will. Seek it too quickly, and to the Dark side of the Force you will turn." Luke nodded.

"I understand, Master," he said.

"Good," answered Yoda. "No more training today. Eat and rest, you must." He started waddling back to his hut. Luke followed and after the usual dinner of mashed up...whatever it was, (Luke still had no idea what he was eating)he was plugging R2D2 in for the night. The droid whistled at him, seemingly to ask something.

"I don't know, R2," he said. "Like Master Yoda said, it could be about anybody and it could come true at any time. It could be tomorrow or a thousand years from now." R2 whistled again.

"No, I don't have any ideas." Luke said attaching the plug to R2, who whistled something, in a tone like he knew something that Luke didn't. He laughed.

"Maybe, R2, maybe." he said as he finished. "Well, there you go, buddy." He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Luke then patted the droid goodnight and walked back to the hut. After laying down, he stared at the ceiling, wondering about this prophecy. Could it possibly be about somebody he already knew? Could it even be about him? When would it come to pass? Shaking his head, Luke remembered something that Yoda had said about too many thoughts all at once led to paranoia, which led to the Dark Side. Clearing his mind and focusing on the rain that had begun to fall, or maybe it was just from how tired he was, Luke closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.


	3. A New Rogue

**Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter 2!**

"Come closer, dear."

A bolt of lightning and a mighty clap of thunder shook the Theed Royal Palace. I slowly stepped to my mother's bedside, where her nursemaids and our family surrounded her and tended to her. She was dying from a disease that she had unknowingly picked up from her refuge visit to Wobani. It had slowly claimed part by part of her body. All it had left to claim was her heartbeat. During the entire time of her sickness, she had blamed the Galactic Empire. Being from Naboo, the same planet the Emperor was from, everyone thought that we were for the Empire. It wasn't hard to see their point, for we were well off from the Emperor's "aid". They were sadly mistaken. Ever since my mother became queen, we had secretly supported the Rebel Alliance. She was an ally and friend of Chancellor Mothma. The recent destruction of the Death Star only made our people even more adamant to root for the Rebels. We had fooled the Emperor so far, but I could tell that our time was running out. "Yes, Mother?" I spoke in a tear-choked voice.

"There's something important I have to tell you," she wheezed out, stroking my face, her black hair strewn about on her pillow.

"Anything, Mother," I said, clasping her hand, my light brown curls cascading over my face.

"I...have spoken to the Senate. They...have decided...that when I am gone...you will be the next Queen of Naboo." My eyes widened as another lightning strike and thunderclap illuminated her dark, massive chamber bedroom.

"What about the election? It's tradition, Mother."

"They said that with the war still raging... there won't be time for an election. You... are to be Queen effective immediately. Your coronation is scheduled to be held...in two hours." The tears were flowing now. Did I really have just that much time left with her?

"I don't want you to leave, Mother." I sobbed quietly.

"Nothing can stop that now," she gasped. "You are capable of anything, my dear. A new term will start when that Crown is placed...upon your head. Rule Naboo with truth and justice and with a kind, compassionate heart. You must put an end to this war however you can." I nodded. She was crying now, too.

"I love you, Mother," I cried, hugging her. Her frail hands grasped me back as her breathing became more sparse. Her final moments had approached.

"I love you, too, my daughter. You've... made me so proud and I know you always...will continue to. There's so much in you that...you haven't even seen. You will make a wonderful Queen. Believe in yourself. Just...believe." And with that, her brown eyes shut for the last time. I let out the loudest sob ever and threw myself over my mother's body. The lightning and thunder shook again with an intensity that matched my grief. I heard an attendant speak up.

"Let us share in Her Highness's grief. Let us all bow our heads in respect and remembrance of Queen Soruna." I sobbed even more at their kind gesture. It was silent for a while after that, my cries and the storm being the only sounds. Finally, an advisor I knew quite well laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Princess? Are you ready?" I looked up at him, wiped my eyes, stood, covered my mother up with her sheets, and gave one fierce nod.

The next couple hours went by in a blur. The Senate had to be notified and brought in, I had to be prepared in the royal robes and traditional face paint, and most importantly, the Crown of Naboo had to be polished and renewed. I learned that my mother had chosen my new surname for me, and I was to take it as soon as the Crown was placed upon my head. Soon, I was prepared fully and now stood at the doors of the coronation hall. The heralding trumpets rang in my ears, a haunting call that seemed fitting as the signal for my mother's untimely end. The two attendants pulled open the grand doors and with tears filling my eyes I began my trek. I held my head high as the music continued. I was grateful for the fact that no one expected me to smile, given the events that had just transpired not long before. Taking small quick glances around the hall I saw various but numerous dignitaries, officials, ambassadors, rulers and other important figures throughout the galaxy. How the messages were sent out and how they all got here so fast, I'll never know, but as I looked around, one figure, in particular, caught my eye. Of course, he was near the throne but even if he was anywhere else in the room he would still be unmistakable. Emperor Palpatine had this not been about me, would have drawn all the attention to him. It honestly was no surprise that he would be here; Naboo was his home planet after all. I did not, however, see his second in command, a Sith Lord by the simple yet terrifying name of Darth Vader anywhere. I assumed he was out somewhere gathering more following for the Empire after the Death Star blew. After all, it was quite a rare occurrence to see either of them. I felt a surge of anger and hatred towards them overcome me as I neared the throne. I felt fear, too. If they found out that we were supporting the Rebels, they'd destroy Naboo. So then I decided that my first act as Queen would be to officially join the Alliance but to order everyone to make it look like we supported the Empire instead. That act was nearing its time of passing as I finally climbed the steps and turned to face the audience. With a blank face, I reached out to take the scepter and orb that was held out before me. Piece by piece of the Crown was placed slowly on my head as I gave the swear. "Daughter of Queen Sosha Soruna, Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Kingdom of Theed of the Planet of Naboo, do you swear to use this privilege as an honor? Do you swear to govern the people of this planet with all your heart, judgment, and good wisdom? And do you promise, Princess, to protect and provide for us, no matter the situation that may arise?"

"I swear," I said simply. The final piece of the Crown was lowered on my head as the anointer called out.

"Citizens of the galaxy, I give you...Queen Isla Crixxiani of Naboo!" The hall broke out in thunderous applause. Most of the commoners and Gungans that were in attendance cheered, but most of the nobles simply applauded out of respect. I took my seat on the throne, sweeping the skirts of my brilliant blue coronation gown beneath me. After the clapping and cheering died down, the celebration started. It was a tradition to throw a party after every new Queen was crowned, no matter the circumstances upon which the coronation is held. Most of the commoners came up to the throne to offer their well wishes and to congratulate me on my assumption of the throne. After they left to either eat or dance, several dignitaries came up to my throne.

"My sincerest congratulations and deepest sympathies, Princess- I mean, _Queen_ Crixxiani," said a tall man with a black mustache and equally black hair I recognized as Jakobre Gunric, a noble lord from Corellia.

"Thank you, Lord Gunric," I replied with a nod. "It is most appreciated."

"I promise that if you should ever need an ally, you have one in me. Corellia will not hesitate to assist Naboo in all matters. And please, call me Jakobre."

"Thank you, Jakobre," I said with a bitter taste in my mouth. Of course, Corellia was affiliated with the Empire, what with all of the pilots that they turned out. " I will surely take that into consideration should the need ever arise." With a bow, he walked away. _"Only if you turn to the Rebellion,"_ I thought, watching him walk away. Then a Kaminoan approached me.

"Most sincere greetings, Your Grace," she spoke. "I am Bisha Zenro, ambassador from Kamino." She spoke with an elegant, fluid air. I was surprised she was here. Yes, after the Great Purge, Kamino was put back on the map, but they still kept to themselves.

"Greetings to you, Ambassador," I responded.

"Her Most Regal Highness, I think, would be delighted to hear that Kamino has restarted our cloning mechanisms. Should Her Majesty ever need our assistance, we will give it wholeheartedly."

"Thank you Ambassador Zenro," I nodded. "The numbers that you produced during the Clone Wars was most impressive. We could use an army like that. I shall send word if the war gets too severe for our planet." Then with a nod and a goodbye, Ambassador Zenro seemingly floated away. After she went away I was greeted by Devemi Trueno, who was a Duchess of Serenno. She said something about wanting to open further trade routes with Naboo, to which I replied the same way as I did my first two visitors. I sat there for a while, watching the festivities. I thought of my mother, and how I would be quick to plan her funeral. I started to make a list of her favorite things in my head, like her favorite colors and food. I nearly jumped out of my throne when a certain gravelly voice spoke to me.

"Queen Crixxiani, I must speak with you," it said. I looked up and was met with the cloaked figure of Emperor Palpatine. I didn't even have time to respond before he beckoned me with his pasty hand. Deciding it best to not disobey the ruler of the whole galaxy, I rose from my throne and fell into step beside him.

"Yes, Exalted One?" I asked.

"As I'm sure you are aware," he said. "My Death Star was recently destroyed by those Rebel scum."

"Yes, I am very much aware," I replied, remembering the small celebration that was held here when we heard the news.

"Well, we have already started work on a new, more improved one." I grinned to myself. This was vital information that the Rebels could use.

"Really, Your Highness?" I asked, trying my best to sound impressed.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle.

"And where do I fit into this?"

"As I'm sure you are aware," he repeated. "Naboo has been well off since this little conflict started." I nodded. "I was hoping that the Queen would be so kind as to help with the construction."

"What is it that you need?" I ask.

"I require some Perlote wood. Around a ton perhaps?" I gasped.

"With all due respect, Your Excellency," I replied. "But those trees are special for the Gungans. They supply the slug-beetles that they view as a delicacy. My mother, as well as other Queens before her, have worked hard to build and maintain peace with them." The Emperor seemed to mull this over for a bit.

"I see," he said. "Well in that case, out of love for my home planet, perhaps only a tree or two, maybe three would do."

"Three," I said with finality. "But I insist that the beetles must be spared for the Gungans sake."

"Understood," he said. "Do we have a deal?" I kind of felt bad about helping the Empire, but it was worth it if we were all safe.

"Deal." I said, taking his outstretched hand. As soon as we made contact another flash of lightning and thunderclap broke, startling me, but I kept my composure.

"When shall I expect the shipment?" he asked.

"Within a fortnight." I replied. He turned away and strode off. I walked back to the throne quickly. Soon an attendant approached me.

"What is there to do, My Queen?" he asked.

"Cut down three Perlote trees and send them to the Empire, and then contact the Rebel Alliance."

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said as he walked away, but then quickly backtracked. "Er, may I ask whatever for, Queen Crixxiani?"

"Tell them they have a new ally."

 **Whew! Ok, so this took WAY longer than I intended it to. But anyway, I hope that you all liked it! See you in chapter 3!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


End file.
